The present technology relates to a signal processor, signal processing method and communication device, and more particularly, to a signal processor that can provide improved linearity of the gain control characteristic, a signal processing method of the same and communication device having the same.
In related art, methods are available to use a variable gain amplifier with a variable gain as an amplification section installed at the RF (Radio Frequency) front end (refer, for example, to U.S. Ser. No. 10/138,681).